Purse Shopping
by Hihintayin Kita
Summary: Takes place after the episode There's No Place Like Home. Andrea and Sharon take a little trip to the Louis Vuitton outlet.


**A/N**: Honestly, I totally forgot I had written this. It wasn't until I went through my folder that I found this. I think I wrote this immediately after the episode, There's No Place Like Home, but forgot about uploading it because I was still reeling from the "I've Had (the Time of My Life)" duet. Hope you enjoy!

Sharon walked around the store, admiring all of the handbags on display. The Louis Vuitton outlet was crowded as usual, packs of tourists and shoppers eager to score a deal on handbags. She normally wouldn't be out and about at the outlets on her day off, especially during the summertime, but Andrea had insisted they have a mall day. She wasn't going to complain because deep down inside Sharon loved to splurge on purses every once in a while.

She headed over to where Andrea was standing. Andrea was looking at a mini beige checkerboard satchel, checking the lining inside as well.

"Find anything you like, Andrea?" she asked.

"Not really. Sometimes I think I do, but then inside ruins it for me," Andrea answered, showing Sharon the not-so-spacious inside.

"Bags," Sharon shrugged, "they're hits and misses."

They continued to walk around the store when Sharon suddenly let out a gasp. Andrea turned around to see if anything was wrong, but only saw Sharon gawking at a large, dark brown checkerboard handbag. It had a body shape that looked like a teardrop almost, with its metallic brass accents and smooth leather trim. At first she touched it as if it was a priceless artifact, but then she held it and showed it to Andrea.

"Look at this!" she slung it over her shoulder, "isn't this bag just wonderful?"

Andrea smirked, knowing full well how much Sharon loved her handbags. She just knew that she was going to end up with that bag at the end of the day if the smile on her face was any indication.

"Looks great, Shar," she held the bag as well, inspecting the exterior and interior, "are you channeling your inner Chief Johnson? It's pretty big,"

"There's nothing wrong with big bags, Hobbs," she glared at her, "besides, the Chief's bag wasn't _that_ bad."

So it came as a surprise when Sharon went to return the bag to its spot on the display shelf. As she walked back to Andrea's spot, she turned back to look at the bag one last time before going off to look at others.

"Hey, why aren't you getting it? You looked like you really liked it!"

"Andrea, that bag was somewhere in the $1,000 range. I know I splurge sometimes, but I think that's a little much. Besides, I have Rusty now, I can't splurge on something that expensive!"

Despite whatever excuse Sharon gave her, she knew that she really wanted the bag. It was clear on the forlorn look on her face whenever she forced herself to check out other bags. Andrea didn't like seeing Sharon down like that, even if it was for a purse. When she was sure Sharon wasn't paying her any attention, she quickly walked back towards the display shelf.

Sharon was waiting by the exit when Andrea met up with her, shopping bag in hand.

"So what'd you get? You didn't show me any bags that caught your eye," Sharon asked as they headed outside.

"I'll show you," she walked over to the outdoor patio, placing the bag on the small table. Once Sharon sat down in her chair, she pulled out the dark brown satchel she ogled earlier.

"Andrea Hobbs, you did not!"

"Sharon Raydor," she placed the purse in front of her, "you love the bag, don't try and deny it. And you definitely deserve it, so don't argue with me."

She eagerly grabbed the bag, clutching it to her chest before gingerly placing it back in the shopping bag. Standing up from her chair, she tilted Andrea's chin to place a loving kiss on her lips.

"Honey, this is a 1000-something dollar bag," Sharon hugged Andrea, her head fitting perfectly in the nook between her neck and shoulder, "thank you, but you really shouldn't have."

Andrea placed a kiss atop her head. "Stop. I already did. Accept this bag."

"I love you, Andrea," she tried to snuggle closer to her.

"Love you too, Shar."

Smiling, Sharon grabbed the shopping bag. They continued their shopping excursion around the outlet, but she couldn't help swinging the shopping bag every once in a while. She really wished Andrea hadn't gone through the trouble of buying her the bag. Yet when she looked down at the bag and then looked back at Andrea, a giddy feeling permeated her entire being - she was thankful she did it anyways.


End file.
